Bonne année, Hiwatari
by Chibi Zia
Summary: Spécial de nouvel an Kuriy. Kai et Yuriy se prépare a vivre une nouvelle année... Encore plus pleine que celle qui vient de passé.


''Oh, mais quelqu'un va répondre à ce fichu téléphone?!!''

La voix du capitaine des Blitzkrieg Boys résonna dans l'appartement de ceux-ci, sans aucune réponse. Le téléphone continuait de sonner, quelque part sous la tonne de déchets qui recouvrait l'appartement au complet. 'C'est officiel', pensa Yuriy, 'je force Bryan et Sergei à faire le ménage dès que je trouve le téléphone.' Il continua sa recherche méticuleuse sous les boîtes de pizza vieille d'un mois. Il trouva finalement le téléphone, remplie d'une substance non-identifiable, verte et gluante.

''Un mois sans Hiwatari et l'endroit est plus vivable... Argh, c'est DÉGUEULACE!!!!!'' 

Le capitaine prit le combiné du bout des doigts et l'éloigna le plus possible de son oreille d'une façon à ce qu'il puisse quand même parlé. ''Erm... Yuriy Ivanov à l'appareil, j'peux vous aider?''

''Oui, ceci est pour un sondage... Ça t'prend toujours autant d'temps d'répondre au téléphone ou tu dormais?''

Reconnaissant la voix de son ex-coéquipier (de plusieurs fois...), Yuriy soupira. ''Hiwatari... Depuis quand t'as un sens de l'humour?''

''Depuis qu'on m'a enfermé à l'hôpital depuis la fin du défi BEGA.''

''Ils t'ont retrouvés, alors...'', fit remarquer le rouquin d'un air moqueur.

''Je t'ai pas appelé pour que tu plaisantes sur le fait que je sois cloué à un lit d'hosto. Je profite du fait que tu sois encore au Japon pour te souhaiter une bonne année.''

Surpris, le plus vieux des deux regarda sa montre et remarqua que, oui, c'était bien la veille d'une nouvelle année. ''Eh... L'année a passé plus rapidement que je l'aurais cru...''

''Bon, maintenant que j'ai fait ma bonne action, je te laisse.''

''Bonne action?''

''Appellez quelqu'un avant le nouvel an, pour moi, c'est une bonne action.'' Sur ce, le jeune Hiwatari raccrocha subitement.

Yuriy regarda le téléphone d'un air surpris... et se rappela qu'il était plein d'une substance non-identifiable et le laissa tombé d'un air complètement dégouté. Yuriy posa une main sur sa hanche, l'autre pendant sur ses côtés et regarda la pièce d'un air critique... Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et croisa les bras, puis dit d'un air critique à lui-même:''Hiwatari déteint sur moi.''

* * *

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans un petit hôpital près de la nouvellement reconstruite BBA, gisait Kai Hiwatari, conscient et ennuyer à mort. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait appelé Ivanov... Il s'était promis de ne pas laisser ses émotions le contrôler. Il...

Le jeune Hiwatari ouvrit lentement ses yeux mauves et observa le plafond blanc, immaculé. ''Je hais les hôpitaux.''

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaitre dans la porte la silouhette de...

''Eh bah! Je viens te rendre visite pour la dernière heure avant la nouvelle année et t'es entrain de t'appitoyer sur ton sort? C'est pas le Hiwatari que je connais, moi.''

Kai leva la tête vers son ex-coéquipier (Bon, faudrait préciser, il en a tellement!) ''Ivanov...?''

Yuriy se pencha d'un air moqueur. ''A tes services, Ô grand Hiwatari!''

Celui-ci se rassit et regarda l'aîné d'un air découragé. ''Youpi.''

* * *

Ils passèrent cette dernière heure à se remémorer l'année passé, et toutes celles qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, aussi.

''Et une fois, Bryan a essayé de sauver un chat sur un arbre?! Il est resté coincer avec le chat et on a attendu une heure avant que les pompiers puissent le décoincer!!!!''

''Ah bah j'ai mieu pour toi! Kinomiya et Mizuhara faisaient des coups de téléphone à un hôtel et Kinomiya a appelé son grand-père par accident! Il en a BAVÉ!''

Les deux beybladers était assis sur le lit de Kai, mort de rire en se rappellant les plus grosses conneries de ces dernières années. Ils réussirent à se calmer finalement, leurs rirent échoant toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital. Yuriy regarda l'heure sur sa montre et sourit d'un air espiègle.

''Dans 15 secondes...14...''

Kai le joignit dans son compte à rebours d'un air amusé.

''13...12...11...10...''

La tête du plus jeune était collé à la sienne, observant aussi le rayon lumineux de la montre de son ancien capitaine.

''9...8...7...6...''

Yuriy tourna la tête vers Kai, observant les traits de celui-ci... Il rapprocha son visage de l'autre et murmura à son oreille...

''5... 4...''

Le plus jeune des deux se retourna, leurs lèvres étaient maintenant séparés par un pauvre petit millimètre...

''3...2...''

Le dernier chiffre fut murmuré par les deux d'une même voix, les yeux violet teinté bleu de Yuriy regardant dans ceux mauve teinté rouge de Kai.

''1... Bonne année.''

La distance qui les séparait fut détruite par un simple baiser.

L'année... avait bien commencé.

* * *

Spécial Kuriy pour souhaiter à tous une bonne année 2005 et célébrer ma deuxième année sur ! Petit délire d'ennuie causer par l'absence de ma grande soeur. ) Bonne année à vous tous!!! J'ai utilisé le nom japonais de tout le monde- sauf Bryan parce que c'est Boris XP!

Kai: ... Erm. Bonne année...

Yuriy: J'ai déjà pris ma résolution :::sourire de sadique::::

Kai: J'ai l'impression que je vais avoir droit à un Yuriy en manque... :::::::se sauve::::::

JE VOUS SOUHAITE PLEIN DE YAOI!! )  



End file.
